User talk:T.V. Guru
Welcome Hi, welcome to Stoked Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fin and reef part 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- General plasma (Talk) 08:10, March 13, 2010 Fin and Reef Part 2 Sorry but this is not a fanfiction wiki, you can go to http://www.fanfiction.net/cartoon/Stoked/ to post your story, sorry. General plasma 21:10, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Fin and Reef I see what your trying do to but we already have a page called Reef-Fin Relationship, and we really don't need a pages called Fin and Reef, you can submit work to a Reef and fin fan club. I gonna have to delete your page sorry man! General plasma 19:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Its Tottaly all right man I'll think of something ells to write, I thought i was doing someting wrong the first time. But i got one qwestion ? Do you know when they are going to show new episods in the U.S. New Episodes Sorry man I don't, you can go to http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/stoked/index.html and check out the tv schedule ans keep checking everyday to see when. If what's written on wikipedia doesn't match cartoonnetwork or tv guide then it's wrong. General plasma 21:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I made some changes to your stuff because the spelling was incorrect and added internal links. General plasma 22:02, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Page Dude why would you create a page that already exists? Here's the link Marvin Family General plasma 16:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Then why not make improvments to existing pages? General plasma 04:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Dear Maria Count Me in Why did you create that page? General plasma 18:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Surf13 and BalletLover21 had the idea but it was later dropped. General plasma 04:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) You do need to work on your spelling and you should see what Surfer13 thinks of the idea she is the founder of this wiki! Keep up the good work. General plasma 05:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Edits I'm glad to see you are making edits to existing pages but the quotes on Boards of Glory are 100% accurate to what is said on the show, I know because I took the time to write down what was being said. Reef says he will take Fin for an awesome date in town not dinner and Swear is not spelled Sware. Plus I've seen Boards of Glory 29 times so I know what i'm talking about! Dera maria count me in article First off hello, secon the article in my opinion is kind of pointless. Stoked has only played that song once and we should really be foucusing more on the show then the music of it.--Surfer13 10:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Best and the Worst I understand that you want to create a page but there is more to it then that! It about keeping the pages up to date, removing spam and vandalism. Plus pages actually have to do with the show and they have to have a meaning, happy editing! General plasma 20:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I started by removing vandalism and editing pages! Also don't forget to sign, you can click on the signature button in insert row only on messages you leave to other users, happy editing. General plasma 04:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) In order to get to link one page to another you highlight it and in text appearance bar on the edit screen you click on seventh one and put the linking page name on the buttom and type in the page linking to and click ok and it should work. If not leave me a message and i'll do it or you can go to the main page and on the side bar click on help and then on beyond the basics then click on interwiki links for how to link pages. You said there was this talk page about Cartoon Network saying that stoked is going to stop airing, tell me where is talk page is at? General plasma 19:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) edit I'm glad to see your editing pages your doing a good job you just need to work on your spelling, happy editing. General plasma 05:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome No problem I'm happy to help you, happy editing. General plasma 04:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) You doing good but what you put down on the Reef-Fin Relationship page might actually go in thr trivia not with the theme song, Also i'm not sure Reef has a Bromance with Broseph because they are friends but not close friends like Lance and Ripper, keep up the good work. General plasma 16:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC) MR Wahine hello my name is nyki I have a song in the teletoon episode tittled Mr Wahine .. My name is spelled Nyki Lindsay King I was hoping you could make a correction so that when I get a wixi page it will link by a click much appreciated Nyki. I wouldn't worry about it, it the user has a problem then let me know about. General plasma 18:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Stoked Words and Phrases I glad to see your making lots of edits! But you did not need to the the pic to the Stoked Words and Phrases!- General plasma 06:47, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Slumber Party Animals Why did you change ASR (Acte Stress Reaction) to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? It is not even correct! Did you look it up? Because Post Trauamtic Stress disorder is cause by experinceing an event of the threat of death to ones self or someone else While ASR is cause by a terrifying or traumatic event, i.e seeing naked German dudes.- General plasma 22:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC)